


show me your weak side

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, a bit hurt/comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, Rook Hunt? Apa tidak lelah?
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	show me your weak side

"Tidak lelah senyum terus?"

Gerakan mengelus Rook di kepala Leona terhenti. Dua pasang mata berwarna senada itu saling tatap, hingga beberapa kata balasan keluar dari celah bibir yang berambut pirang, "Tiba-tiba sekali, _Roi de Leon_. Ada apa?"

Singa yang sejak tadi tidur di pangkuannya bangun, sedikit membenahi diri dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin tanya ini, tapi selalu lupa. Mumpung ingat, jadi langsung kutanyakan saja."

"Hmmm … kenapa aku tersenyum terus, kah …." Rook mengusap dagu. "Karena … senyum itu ibadah?"

"… Hah?"

"Benar kan?" si pirang membela. "Senyum itu ibadah, _Roi de Leon_. Karena kalau kau tersenyum, orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa saja ikut tersenyum. Bahkan, bisa saja mereka jadi lebih semangat untuk menjalani hari mereka. Secara tidak langsung kita jadi seperti menebarkan kebaikan, jadi bisa dianggap ibadah. Ya kan?"

"Kan" _janee_ , pikir Leona. Singa itu pun mendengus. "Lalu, kau juga suka sekali membantu banyak orang, kuperhatikan. Kalau itu aku, pasti sudah kutolak semuanya."

"Itu kan Leona-kun?"

"Ya—haaaah." Kenapa rasanya susah ya bicara dengan Rook? _Maa … ii ka_. "… Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang tidak senang ketika kau senyumi, kau sapa, bahkan kau bantu? Atau, adakah ada yang membantumu ketika kau butuh bantuan? Bayangkan, orang itu sudah sering kau bantu bahkan di saat mereka tidak meminta. Tapi kemudian, suatu waktu, saat kau butuh, orang itu malah tidak membantu. Bahkan menanyai saja tidak. Pernah kepikiran?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba lainnya datang, dan yang ini lebih mengagetkan Rook ketimbang yang pertama tadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Leona Kingscholar akan menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya, terlebih … deretan pertanyaan itu tadi sukses membuat kepalanya kosong beberapa saat. Tapi untunglah dia langsung bisa _berdiri dengan kedua kakinya_ kembali dan menjawab, "Ya … itu urusan mereka?"

"Tapi kau jadi yang menanggung semuanya kan?" lempar Leona lagi. Tatapannya menajam, seolah menuntut Rook untuk segera jujur di saat pemburu itu sudah berusaha untuk _sejujur_ mungkin dengan kata-katanya. "Kau memberi mereka senyum, kau memberi mereka tawa, kau juga membantu mereka. Kau selalu memberi mereka _kebaikan_. Tapi apa mereka melakukannya juga padamu? Apa mereka membalasnya dengan yang semestinya?"

Tanpa sadar Rook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Obrolan ini dirasa terlalu berat baginya. "K-kenapa jadi berat begini, _Roi de_ Leon? Tapi … seperti yang aku bilang tadi kan? Kalau itu urusan merek—"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, dan itu memang benar. _Tapi_ ," Leona makin mendekatkan diri, meraih tangan Rook yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya, dan ditaruh lagi di atas surai kecoklatan itu, seakan membiarkan—bahkan mungkin menyuruh—sang pujaan hati untuk menjamahnya sampai puas, "aku ingin kau menangis, Rook."

Matanya membola, tapi kemudian kembali seperti semula. Segala keterkejutan dan perasaan berat yang dirasa sejak Leona melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya tadi, perlahan terangkat lalu menghilang. Pikiran juga tubuhnya sudah bisa lebih rileks sekarang. Inikah yang dinamakan kekuatan "bulu kucing"?

"Oh ya?" Tangannya yang lain ikut bermain dengan surai _hewan_ buas itu. "Kenapa begitu?"

Leona meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil di pergelangan tangan Rook ketika tangan itu "mampir" ke dekat wajahnya. "… Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kau yang kadang menahan tangis dengan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa."

Pemburu itu terdiam. Lidahnya seketika kelu, bahkan kepalanya sekarang juga jadi benar-benar kosong. Tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa—ketika sebenarnya dia ingin—dan hanya bisa menunggu Leona meneruskan perkataannya.

Singanya mendengus ketika tahu Rook tidak merespons apa-apa. "Tak ada jawaban, berarti yang kukatakan tadi benar?"

Tanpa disangka, Rook terkekeh kecil. "Sejak kapan Leona-kun jadi seperhatian ini?" Satu kecupan balasan mendarat mulus di bibir Leona. "… Ya, yang tadi itu memang benar, tapi aku baik-baik saja kok."

Langsung Leona menggeleng saat mendengar itu. "Bohong."

"Bagaimana kalau benar?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa?"

Tubuh—yang meski Leona sudah tahu berat—itu diangkat dan dibawanya ke pangkuan. Lengannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Rook, membawanya agar semakin dekat. "Kau bukan lagi orang jujur kalau urusannya sudah perasaan sendiri."

Tidak perlu banyak bicara, Rook langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tubuh Leona, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak lebar sang singa. "… Aku menyukai—tidak, mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, kecuali yang _ini_ , Leona-kun."

"Iya?" Leona membenarkan posisi tubuh Rook; kedua kakinya diluruskan, begitu juga dengan kakinya sendiri. Tak lupa dia membantu Rook untuk juga mengistirahatkan tangannya di leher sang pangeran kedua. Tubuh lelaki dalam dekapannya ini harus bisa serileks dan senyaman mungkin kalau ingin membuang emosi-emosi negatif yang ada. "Kau jadi membenciku dong sekarang?"

Rook tidak menjawab, pelukannya dieratkan, dan Leona hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. "Baik, baik. Rook Hunt _membenci_ Leona Kingscholar, pangeran dari negerinya sendiri, sampai tidak mau menjawab dan malah _memeluknya_ kuat-kuat."

"Diam, Leona-kun." Bukannya diam, Leona justru tertawa dengan volume yang dinaikkan dari yang tadi. Jarang-jarang Rook bisa seperti ini.

Tak lama, pundaknya merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menembus serat pakaiannya.

_Rook akhirnya menangis._

Ingin Leona melihat wajah sang kekasih saat sedang menangis begini—karena pastinya ini akan jadi momen langka yang bisa saja tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya walau Leona mengharapkan sesi kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Tapi apa daya, Rook erat sekali memeluknya, seakan-akan tidak mengizinkan Leona untuk melihat.

Walau dilanda kekecewaan, Leona tersenyum. Setidaknya Rook sudah bisa jujur sekarang, pikirnya. Beberapa tepukan lembut Leona berikan di kepala pirang Rook sebagai "hadiah".

"Ya, kerja bagus. Anak pintar," katanya dengan nada yang sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya, tapi Rook tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk sekadar memberi cubitan. "Teruskan, keluarkan semuanya. Tunjukkan padaku sisi lemahmu."

 _Tangisnya semakin kencang_ , _air mata yang mengalir kian bertambah._

Persetan, Rook tidak tahu lagi. Pacarnya ini kenapa kadang … _menyebalkan_ sekali?

Terlalu menyebalkan, sampai bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berdaya seperti ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayaknya ini jadi kebiasaanku sekarang wkwk. Setiap kali ngerasa nggak enak, galau, ujung-ujungnya bakal bikin fic begini. Ya, biarlah. Anggep aja sekalipun perasaanku berantakan, aku masih tetep bisa produktif. Thanks buat siapa pun yang udah mampir, bahkan sampe tinggal jejak. Aku sayang kalian dan jangan lupa bahagia!


End file.
